Kids of the Lab
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny and Emily were kidnaped and taken to a lab where they're experimented on. Emily escapes and gets help from Tucker and Sam who are willing to save their friend. Religious fanfict. DxS TxE
1. Prologue: The disappearance

**Finally, I'm starting on this story. Yes, I'm putting myself in it, no it doesn't suck, and I hate putting myself OOC and out of shape, but these are risks I take for a good story. I've been reading stories when Danny gets trapped in a lab and can't escape. I thought of this one and I think it'll be good, but I don't think I'll have good reviews, but I insist if you want to prove me wrong, has happened before. Review please!!**

Sam was waiting at the movies for her boyfriend to arrive. He's about fifteen minutes late and the show has already started. She sighs and calls his cell number. He's not answering his cell phone and Sam is getting mad.

"Where are you Danny and why aren't you answering!?!" Asked Sam in frustration as she walks around, stomping her feet and then hears a faint ring sound.

Sam's eyes widen as she fellows the sound and then leads to a thorny bush that looks like somebody sat on it with green slime on it. Green slime? Sam swallowed her throat and picked up the cell phone where the ring sound was from. It was Danny's cell phone, she'd know it anywhere. Panic was filling her whole body, every inch of it and numbered Tucker's house.

"Hello," said Tucker.

"Tell me you've seen Danny," said Sam.

"Not since school, why?" Asked Tucker.

"I found his cell phone in a thorn bush that has ecto goo on it," told Sam as Tucker gasped.

"You saw what?" Gasped Tucker.

"Where Danny Tucker! WHERE'S DANNY!?!" Cried Sam with tears glutting out of her eyelids.

"Calm down Sam, I'm gonna call Jazz, we'll find him," promised Tucker.

"I hope you're right," said Sam as she clutched her legs and tried hard not to cry, "don't cry Sam, everything's gonna be fine. Danny probably just got into a major battle and probably just lost his cell phone."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO New Orleans, Louisiana OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see a girl at the mall with long blond hair. She is wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans with an impatient look on her face. Her arms are crossed and is tapping her foot.

"What is taking Emily so long?" Asked Becky in frustration, "I swear, when she gets here, I'm gonna get onto her like gravy on rice."

Becky starts calling Emily's number and hears a ring, but no one's answering. She busts into the mall like a bull and then hears a faint ring sound that seems so familiar. She gasps and then furrows her eyebrows as she follows the sound. She gets to the Food Court where she sees a part that's been crashed. The tables are busted, the chairs are broken, and the floors are cracked. What scares Becky, is the fact that the sound is coming from that side of the Food Court. She eventually finds the phone that is under a table that has some green slime on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Becky as she bursts out crying and then takes her phone and dials her home number.

"Hello, Becky, is something wrong?" Asked Darlene.

"EMILY'S DEAD!!!" Screamed Becky with tears streaming out as she keeps on crying.


	2. Have faith

**Now that was a shock now wasn't it? I'm not getting any reviewers today, but this is a religious story, more talks about God. It's still a good story, not as exciting, but still a good story. Review please!!**

You see a dark lab around Ohio. It has been five months and you see some workers with some black suits by a big room where you see some lasers everywhere.

"How is she doing?" Asked Worker #1.

"She's getting more powerful by the second," answered Worker #2.

You see a girl shooting green energy blasts from her hands. She has blond hair with some yellow glowing eyes. She's wearing a jumpsuit with the top that was green, red at the bottom and sleeves, and a blue collar, lines on her sleeves that separated the red and green and on her pants, her waist with a V shape, high heeled boots, and gloves like Dani's. She was dodging the lasers as best as she could. Worker #2 was writing some stuff on his notebook as Worker #3 stopped the lasers and the girl painted.

"Look, I'm hungry and tired! I want to go back!" Shouted the girl.

"You will now and if you give me that attitude then you'll be in the Shock Room again," threatened Worker #1.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Shouted the girl.

"Or maybe I should put you and Phantom in there together," smirked Worker #1 as the girl crossed her arms with a glare, "good Emi, now my men are gonna take you back and you better not say a word."

Emi changed back into her human form. She had brown hair in a ponytail with violet eyes that were covered by her glasses. She wore a black top with a silver P in the middle, a blue-green pair of cargo pants, and combat boots. Worker #3 took Emily with her hands behind her back and pushed her inside her cell as he locked it and Emily got up clutching on the bars. She sighed and sat on her bottom watching a boy who was next to her cell. He was a little bit taller then her, blue eyes and black springy hair. He wore a navy blue sweat shirt, a blue-green cargo pants, and combat boots. He looked at her with sad eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll get out. I've got a plan," smiled Emily.

"That's what you always say, but then you end up in the Shock Room again," told Danny.

"I'm not afraid of it anymore, you've got to face your fears and keep having hope," told Emily, "you want to pray?"

Danny smiled as Emily crawled to the bars that separated them from their cell as they faced their backs at each other. The teenagers put their hands together saint-like closing their eyes.

"Dear Jesus, we still need your help. Please help me with my other plan in escaping to find some help. Help me be strong always and give Danny some hope, he needs some more then ever. If I ever get caught again, give me the courage, amen," prayed Emily as the two turned towards each other.

"Do you really think God is gonna help us?" Asked Danny.

"I don't have a doubt," smiled Emily, "as Christians, we always put our faith in God."

"That's what Sam always says, but I guess she gets that for being a Jew," shrugged Danny.

"Still love her?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about her," smiled Danny, "I pray that I'll see her again."

"I never had a boyfriend, except once, but he was dumb as a doornail," said Emily, "I wonder what's gonna happen to us."

"It's like you said, 'I'm sure God knows,'" smiled Danny as him and Emily start laughing.


	3. Getting help

**Well, looks like I finally got some people finally, I knew changing my summery would help. Review please!!**

It was night and the workers were standing, guarding the lab with their ecto guns. They soon heard the alarm go off as they ran to their stations to chase the run-a-way ghost. After they all left, you see a girl that was non other then Emily. She ran across where the guards were and then climbed up the fence as fast as she could. It was a good thing she learn duplicating, it was a matter of time before they found out that the one they were chasing was just a duplicate. She kept climbing and then got her pants caught on the prickled-up wires. There were red and blue lights flashing next to where she was as she gasped. The workers ran with their ecto guns as they looked all around the fence and saw no one.

"Great, we let her escape!" Shouted Worker #1.

"Don't just stand there, we need to search for her," said Worker #4 as they all left and you see Emily behind some bushes as she ran into the forest until she disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tucker and Sam OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker was walking with Sam who was feeling depressed since her boyfriend disappeared. They pronounced him dead after finding his clothes with blood stains on them. She still couldn't help, but feel that he was still alive somehow. Tucker just wished Sam would just get over it. Then again, he knew that this was her boyfriend, it was gonna be hard.

"Look Sam, how bout we go to Nasty Burger, maybe that could make you better," suggested Tucker as Sam sighed.

"I guess, I still can't help it. I think Danny's still alive," said Sam.

"Sam, they found his clothes with blood stains. There is no way he could still be alive," said Tucker.

"But I just have that feeling," moped Sam.

You see at the Nasty Burger is Emily who was tired from the escape from the lab. She had to think what to do. It was only last week she escaped from the lab. The only way she could keep them from searching for her was to make sure they thought she was dead. Killed an animal and used its blood as her blood and the rest to eat since she didn't want to waste her food. It was gonna take some time to think of what her move was gonna be. She needed help and it had to be somebody she knew or Danny knew. Where was she gonna find them around here.

"Seriously Sam, you gotta get over this," told Tucker as Emily, who was on the other side, could hear them and was listening since that was one of her bad habits. Although, she never got into the conversation.

"You try searching for a girlfriend, find out she's dead, and thinking she was still alive Tucker Foley," glared Sam as Emily's eyes widened and looked at the two characters behind her.

"Sam and Tucker, they're Danny's best friends, they can help me," Emily whispered as she wondered how she was gonna get to them.

"Look, Sam, just eat your veggie burger and stop worrying about Danny, he's dead," said Tucker as Emily slowly went to their table, biting her lip.

"Uh, can I help you?" Asked Sam.

"Kinda, mind if I sit here?" Asked Emily as Sam cocked her eyebrows and Tucker grinned.

"Sure thing Miss, come sit by me," smiled Tucker as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," smiled Emily as she sat by Tucker, "listen, I couldn't help, but hear. Were you talking about Danny Fenton?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, how'd you know? We never even mentioned his last name?" Asked Sam.

"I know him. He's still alive and told me about you guys," told Emily as the two friends gasped.

"He's still alive? Where is he?" Asked Tucker with a shock.

"It's called the 'Ecto Lab', that's where we were kept. Five months ago, I was kidnaped from New Orleans and taken to that place. I met Danny and then we were working together to try to find an escape plan. Two wasn't gonna do, so I decided to be the one to do it. It now finally worked after all the planning and praying we did. I was traveling and searching around here to find some help. It's been a week since I escaped and you guys are the only ones I found that could help me," explained Emily.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out how to free Danny if it's the last thing I'll do," glared Sam.

"Me too," smiled Tucker with his mouth full.

"Tucker, have you heard of swallowing your food. You're not gonna impress girls with that," said Sam as Emily took a bit of her Nasty Burger.

"It's ok Sam, I do that alot too. Runs in the family," smiled Emily with her mouth full as Sam banged her head on the table.

"You mind coming over to my house sometime?" Asked Tucker as Emily smiled.

"I guess," shrugged Emily, "we can go and talk."

"Sweet," smiled Tucker as Emily smiled back.


	4. Where's a plan when you need it

**I see you liked my last chapter. I like how I did that one. Review please!!**

Emi went to Tucker's place in ghost form since she thought it'd be easier. At least she wasn't forced to go ghost. She went to his room as his eyes widened.

"Hey, I made it," smiled Emi as she changed into her human form.

"Why didn't you tell me you were half ghost?" Asked Tucker.

"This is my way of telling you," shrugged Emily.

"Oh," realized Tucker, "I like the suit, pretty classic."

"Thanks," blushed Emily, "you look nice yourself."

"Thanks," smiled Tucker, "so, do you know a plan to have Danny and the rest escape?"

"No idea, I'm out of ideas. I've only gotten as far as escaping from the lab and it took a month," told Emily, "that's why I went to you and Sam, I thought you guys could help me."

"Usually, Danny thinks of the plans," said Tucker.

"Well, I'm sure you can come up with something if the three of us put our heads together," smiled Emily.

"Sure," grinned Tucker as he put his arm around Emily, "we'll find Danny very soon."

"Thanks," smiled Emily as the two noticed Tucker's arm around her and he pulled away.

"Uh yeah," blushed Tucker as Emily felt her cheeks turning red herself.

Sam came through the door and saw the two.

"Wow Em, you came pretty quick," said Sam.

"She has ghost powers just like Danny," told Tucker.

"Interesting," smiled Sam, "so Emily, did you come up with anything."

"Nothing," sighed Emily, "I can only come so far, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Hope so, cause I can't stay clueless forever," said Tucker.

"And who knows what those creeps are doing to Danny," worried Emily.

"I'm worried too," said Sam as Emily gave her a smile.

"I'm gonna go on my computer to find anything," told Tucker as he left the room.

"I think Tucker has a crush on me," smiled Emily.

"He crushes on every pretty girl he sees," annoyed Sam, "they usually say 'no'."

"I see," smiled Emily, "interesting."

"So, you like him too?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah," smiled Emily, "he's a really nice guy."

"Yeah, he is, well good luck when you two get together," said Sam.

"Thanks," said Emily as Tucker came out with his desktop.

"I did find some readings," told Tucker as he sat between Sam and I, "they're ghost scientists who mostly experiment on ghosts. Any rare and unique ghosts are valuable, especially if they're halfas. It's like they don't even give those ghosts a chance to be free, isn't that awful?"

"I can't believe they'd do that to Danny like that," horrified Sam.

"They've done worse," sighed Emily.

"Like what?" Asked Tucker.

"When a prisoner tries to make their escape, they go to the Shock Room," told Emily.

"Hm," glared Tucker as he pulled up where it talked about the Shock Room, "it says that the Shock Room is for experiments that won't behave themselves. They get tons of electricity shocked through their whole body that makes them weak for days."

"That's horrible," widened Sam.

"Hm, the ghost that's been in the Shock Room more often is . . . Emily Polizzi," read Tucker as he realized who it was talking about.

Sam and Tucker looked at Emily who was looking down on the floor, sighing.

"I never did like that room. I made several escape attempts," admitted Emily.

"Dude, that's horrible," muttered Tucker as Emily nodded.

"I'm not afraid of them," glared Emily, "I've been there way too many times to be afraid."

"You must be really brave to stick up like that," said Tucker, "I wouldn't even do that myself."

"Yeah," smiled Emily as she and Tucker gave a hug and Sam joined in, "I'm glad I have you guys."

"We do too," smiled Sam.

"Same here," replied Tucker.


	5. Danny's cell

**Hey, I need you guys to know that I'm not trying to cram anything down anyone's throat. This maybe about God, but that has nothing to do with the T in China. So if you don't like this story, then don't read it. Review please!!**

Danny was in his cell sighing. It had been a week since Emily left and she still wasn't back yet. It was gonna take a while for her to get to Amity Park since he was in Ohio and Amity Park was in Indiana. He looked at the empty cell where Emily once was. The ghost girl that was on the other cell next to him for some reason had a crush on him.

"So, your friend abandoned you?" Asked the ghost girl.

"No, she'll be back, I just know it," smiled Danny.

"How do you know? It's been a week," smiled the ghost girl.

"It's gonna take a while for her to get to Amity Park, it's all the way in Indiana," told Danny, "I think God will take care of her."

"Don't tell me you believe in this God of hers," annoyed the ghost girl trying to get that idea off of Danny's mind.

"I know there is," smiled Danny.

"I believe there's a God too," said a green Hulk Ghost.

"Me too," smiled a puny ghost in a small cage.

"I once sang this song in church," told a blue ghost girl in a white dress, _"ain't no Sharif gonna turn me around,_

_turn me around,_

_turn me around,_

_ain't no sharif gonna turn me around,_

_we're gonna keep on walking on,_

_keep on talkin on,_

_marching to the freedom land."_

"Wasn't that song sung on the march in Alabama?" Asked the Hulk Ghost.

"Ok, I was part of the march, so what? I still love that song," glared the girl in the white dress.

"And I do too," said Danny, "I sang the song Amazing Grace at chapel one time."

"I know that song," smiled the girl in the white dress, _"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see,"_

"T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed," sung Danny.

All the ghosts decided to sing along even the once who didn't believe in God, because they wanted to join in. _"Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see,"_ sung everyone as Worker #3 slammed the door.

"Who started this!?" Yelled Worker #3.

Everyone stood silent as you see Danny's glare. He stood up and shouted, "I did!"

Worker #3 walked up to Danny with a glare.

"I don't want to hear anymore havoc," warned Worker #3.

Danny kept his glare and shouted, "kiss my ass!"

Worker #3 unlocked Danny's cell and quickly grabbed his arm and took him to the Shock Room.


	6. Looking for a map

**I see you guys liked Danny's move lol. Anyway, here's gonna be some me and Tucker fluffy moments and I promise I won't be a Mary-Sue. Cross my heart. Review please!!**

The kids were still trying to find any answers to how to get Danny out. So far, we needed a map and couldn't find one. It was getting late and Sam had to get back home before curfew. She was also getting sick of her mother calling her cell phone to get back home or something. Emily was on the computer trying to find the map of the lab, while Tucker was saying goodbye to Sam.

"See ya Sam," waved Tucker.

"You too, I'm gonna try to do more research back at home," promised Sam.

"Ok," smiled Tucker.

"You know Tucker, I believe Emily really likes you," told Sam.

"Ha ha, nice try Sam," glared Tucker.

"No, I'm being serious, she told me while you were getting your darling PDA," teased Sam.

"Very funny and you really think she likes me?" Smiled Tucker.

"Yep," smiled Sam.

Tucker knew Sam wasn't playing a joke, since she would usually have that fake voice of her's, but this was really her voice talking. Tucker grinned as Sam opened the door and looked back.

"I'll see ya tomorrow hopefully," told Sam as she left and closed the door.

Tucker sighed and went upstairs to see Emily with the laptop on his bed with her stomach on the bed. She looked to his direction and smiled.

"Are you ok with me being on your bed?" Asked Emily.

"Oh sure," shrugged Tucker as he climbed on top of the bed and looked over Emily's shoulders over her back.

"I still can't find anything," said Emily, "it's like a 200 pieced puzzle."

"Bummer," said Tucker.

"Tell me about it," glared Emily as Tucker got off the bed and got his mint spray, "hey, is that mint spray, I want some."

"Uh sure," agreed Tucker as he threw the mint spray to Emily and sprayed some in her mouth.

"Ah, I love these things. Mostly when it's gum," told Emily, "Sam tells me you use this to flirt with girls with. You really don't know girls do you."

Tucker felt a little embarrassed as Emily started laughing.

"It's ok, we usually don't know our opposite genders too well like we know our own," said Emily.

"You don't say," smiled Tucker as he sat on his bed by Emily, "I never could impress a girl no matter how hard I try."

"And I can see why. You need some advise from a girl, if you're planning on impressing a girl your age," suggested Emily.

"Can you tell me how to impress a girl?" Asked Tucker since he thought of who better to impress Emily, then herself. He decided to give it a try.

"Ok," smiled Emily as she sat upright and took a deep breath.


	7. Emily's night with Tucker

**I had to separate these chapters into two cause it was so freakin long. Now here's where you will find out some unusual features about me. Review please.**

"There are a few things you can't do. One, don't go from the blue and try to kiss a girl, they hate that. Two, don't be so strong when you're hitting on a girl. Start with just saying 'hi' and complement them. Girls love it when a guy complements them," told Emily.

"How?" Asked Tucker.

"Ok, say I'm the girl you're flirting with, tell me how I look," said Emily.

"Uh, you look stunning?" Said Tucker.

"No, not that. I mean like how does my outfit look without using beautiful or pretty," corrected Emily.

"Oh, well I like your shirt. Black really does go with you," smiled Tucker.

"Aw thanks, I like your outfit too," finished Emily, "see, it's not that hard."

"Wow," amazed Tucker.

"Yeah, then ask them on a date, but make the question simple so you don't freak them out," suggested Emily, "and remember, always be honest, listen to their conversations, cause not all of them are as understandable as I am, and don't do any fart sounds or burping. They don't think it's funny," she said as she then made a loud burp, then laughed, "except me of coarse."

Emily and Tucker started laughing as he put his hand under his arm pit and did a fart sound and she kept laughing.

"I've been trying to get that right," said Emily as she got her hand under her arm pit and flapped her arm down and no sound came out.

"Let me help you," sighed Tucker as he lifted Emily's arm and directed her hand and then pushed her arm down and it made a fart sound, "there you go."

The two teenagers looked at each other into their eyes. Emily's arms slowly went down with Tucker still holding them as you see their faces close to each other. Emily was a little nervous that time. She knew from what she watched in movies that this usually is the time when the two kissed. She did kiss in the past and she was expecting to kiss when it was the right time to and right now wasn't the best time. She was starting to get to know Tucker and she just can't go steady in a blink of an eye. Emily decided it was time to get back to where she was at and then got up from the bed.

"I . . . gotta get back to finding a map," told Emily.

"O . . . k, I guess," shrugged Tucker as Emily got on the bed at the desk top with Tucker laying next to her.

Tucker couldn't believe he almost kissed Emily, it was one of his best moments. She walked out, but if she didn't have feelings, she would've gotten away a second after the moment, but it seemed like a minute. He pushed her thick, long, brown, wavy hair away from her back to give himself some room to look over. He noticed how strange her back looked. It looked so humped if he ever saw one.

"What happened to your back?" Asked Tucker as Emily looked at his direction and saw her back.

"Oh, I have Scoliosis," told Emily.

"What's that?" Asked Tucker.

"I have a crooked back spine," told Emily, "I was gonna have surgery on it."

"Must be awful," said Tucker.

"Not really, it hurts sometimes, but not always," smiled Emily as she yawned and laid her head on the bed, "man, I'm tired.

"If you want to, I can finish looking for the map and you can just sleep on my bed," offered Tucker.

"Sure, I'll need some sleep," smiled Emily, "but where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll sleep in the Living Room," said Tucker, "I'll tell my folks you're sleeping over."

"Thanks," whispered Emily as she ended up closing her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, "could you turn the lights out?"

Tucker had to make it dark except for the computer light. Apparently, Emily didn't like the lights and wanted it pitch black. Tucker kept on searching for the map, it felt like a long time to find that map. There was barely anything about that lab Emily was at. He was digging through secret files and learned alot of stuff and Danny and Emily's history, but nothing on a map. It was midnight and he was already tired and found a map at last. He grinned and started printing it on his printer. Emily was one heavy sleeper when it came to noise. He saw her sleeping through his computer light. Her arms were clutching her pillow, she was lying on her stomach, and her mouth was wide open. Who knew she slept with her mouth open? She still had her clothes on and looked so peaceful sleeping right on the bed with no blankets. Her brown hair softly spread throughout her back, her arms were so white and soft, and her lips had that pinkish color. They were so big and thick and were separated and made him so tempted to taste those lips. He was tempted to jump on his bed, hold her close to him and kiss her lips very hard and would if he hadn't of had that light shined on her too long.

"Would you turn that stinkin light off!?!" Shouted Emily harshly as Tucker quickly turned his computer off and ran out his room.

"Note to self, never wake Emily up," frightened Tucker as he went to the Living Room and slept on the couch.


	8. Off to Sam's we go

**Yes, I get cranky in the mornings ok. I guess I get it from my mother, I don't know why. I guess I just do, both my parents are cranky when they're sleepy. Review please!!**

Tucker woke up the next morning and ate some breakfast. He was waiting for Emily to get up and didn't plan on waking her up again. He saw his mother come with a smile on her face.

"Mind if I wake her up?" Asked Tucker's mother.

"NO!" Shouted Tucker, "I mean, I wouldn't do that if I were you. She gets really cranky and I doubt if you wanna have the experience."

"I'll be careful," told Tucker's mother as Tucker clutched his teeth and covered his ears.

Tucker's mom quietly opened the door and turned on the lights as you hear Emily moaning loudly.

"Time to wake up, I've got Chocolet Pancakes," grinned Tucker's mom as Emily's eyes popped open and blasted out of bed.

"I'm up!" Smiled Emily as she rushed downstairs.

Tucker's eyes widened and asked, "how'd you know?"

"I've dealt with worse," smiled Tucker's mother.

Emily started eating some Chocolet Chip Pancakes along with some toast and tea. Tucker watched from outside the kitchen. Emily's hair was no longer up in a ponytail, she took it off before she went to bed. Her hair was so thick and soft and were tangling down her shoulders. He noticed she ate pretty quick, although, she was still beautiful. She wasn't flawless since there were black heads on her nose (some were white) and zits on her forehead, mostly in the middle, but she was able to keep her beauty. He noticed her eyes were so dark and purple and were big. It was hard to take his eyes off those pretty violet eyes. She looked up and cocked her eyebrows.

"What?" Questioned Emily.

"Oh nothing," blushed Tucker as Emily kinda giggled a little.

"Did you find a map?" Asked Emily.

"Oh yes, I finally found one after staying up till midnight," said Tucker.

"Hm," smiled Emily as she picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

Tucker came towards Emily and was rubbing her back with one hand as she felt her cheeks growing red. She turned her head towards Tucker's. He was so hot. She just liked it when he was around by her side. She wondered what the people of New Orleans would think when they saw her dating Tucker. Most of the people down there were pretty racist. Not like Whites against the Blacks, but more like Blacks against the Whites for some reason just because of their ancestors being slaves and wanting revenge, which was pretty stupid. She always tried to get along with them all the time and sometimes would give her a hard time. Her mother had to deal with that. Because of that, she just for some reason could never trust any African American unless she really got to know them. It wasn't like she was racist, she just was sick of the racism in New Orleans. It was like a nightmare at the schools even, her sister was bullied by them. It wasn't all bad, just had some negative things there. Luckily Emily was in Indiana, there shouldn't be any of that stuff there or Voodoo even. Tucker gave Emily the map as she was looking through and smiled.

"How bout we go to Sam's place?" Asked Emily.

"Now you're talkin," grinned Tucker.

Emily shrugged and then followed Tucker to Sam's house. He went on his Motor Scooter as Emily just stood there.

"Come on," offered Tucker as Emily climbed on top, putting a helmet on and grabbed his shoulders as he took off.

Emily looked around and smiled. She was a bit nervous at first, but then got used to the ride, it was pretty cool. It wasn't long, except maybe a couple of blocks down till they got to Sam's place. Emily looked up and then went up to the door as Tucker rung the bell. A woman answered the door who was short red headed and looked like she came from the sixties.

"Hey Mrs. M, mind if me and my friend stay?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah," smiled Emily as she looked at Pam's outfit, "nice dress."

"Oh thanks," flattered Pam, "sure, you can come in."

Pam was guessing that the girl was Sam's new friend. She sure wore a dark looking outfit, but then did complement her dress. She decided to might as well invite the kids in. Sam came downstairs and saw Tucker and Emily in the Living Room.

"Hey guys. Tucker, did you find anything?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, I found the map," told Tucker, showing the map.

"So, who's your friend?" Asked Pam.

"My name's Emily, yours?" Asked Emily.

"I'm Sam's mother Pam," introduced Pam.

"Nice to meet you Pam," said Emily.

"You too, you need anything?" Asked Pam.

"Can I have some water?" Asked Emily.

"Oh sure, I'd love to," smiled Pam as she went to the kitchen.


	9. To Fenton Works we go

**Ok, now enough of the love romance stuff and onto the plot now shall we? This is the part where they plan on what they're gonna do. Review please!!**

Emily laid back on the couch as Tucker typed some stuff on the computer and pulled up the map of the lab. He had a papered copy, but he had a thing of technology.

"Nice place," said Sam sarcastically.

"We'll have to sneak from the basement. No one will suspect us there. It's mostly guarded right at the front and back. I can't use my powers, they can track down my powers and they have a Ghost Shield," explained Emily.

"Obviously," said Tucker.

"We'll need to go from the basement to the upstairs floor and then if you go to the right, we'll see all the prisoners. If we do this, we'll get everyone out," told Emily.

"Good plan," thought Sam.

"But what if we get caught?" Asked Tucker.

"Then we'll have our chance to kick some butt," smiled Emily.

"Fine with me," smiled Sam.

"Me too," agreed Tucker, "so when are we gonna start getting going?"

"We'll start at five. That should be a good time," told Emily.

"Ok, I'm with you Em," said Sam.

"Me too," joined Tucker.

"Thanks, all of you," thanked Emily, "now, until then, how bout we do something fun?"

"Sure," shrugged Sam, "we can go to the arcade."

"Do they have a Dance Dance Revolution?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah," answered Sam.

"Then I'm in," smiled Emily.

The three friends had fun at the arcade and had alot of fun. Time passed at was getting close to five and they knew they had to focus on rescuing Danny. They all had to get some weapons from Fenton Works, since it was the only place to get them. Emily was wearing a hat with her hair up. It was a dark blue with a baseball on the front. She looked up at the sign that read "Fenton Works" on the top with her arms crossed.

"Nice sign," said Emily sarcastically.

Sam rung the doorbell and the door opened. Maddie saw the kids and smiled, then looked at Emily.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Maddie.

"Emily," introduced Emily.

"Hey Mrs. F, Emily came to us and said that Danny was still alive and was taken to a lab. We need your weapons to get him out," told Tucker as Maddie gasped.

"Where is he?" Asked Maddie.

"Ecto Lab, some lab in Ohio. We've got a plan to get him out, but we need some weapons," told Emily.

"We've got some, you can use them, I just want my little boy back," cried Maddie.

"Don't worry Maddie, we'll get him out if it's the last thing we'll do," protested Emily as the three friends went to the basement.

Sam, Tucker, and Emily made it to the basement where you see beakers, tubes, and even weapons with a ghost portal by a wall. Emily thought it was pretty cool, she had seen a lab, but non like this. She looked at the ghost portal and her eyes widened in amazement. She touched the opening and then put her head inside it. She saw a whole different world filled with ghosts, floating doors, and ghost slime around the place. It was like a green wonderland.

"Wow, that is so freakin cool," amazed Emily as she felt Tucker hands on her waist pulling her out.

"Be careful Emily, you could get yourself hurt," warned Tucker.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," told Emily.

"I know, but it's better safe then sorry," told Tucker, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," Emily looked at him blankly as Tucker felt his cheeks turn red, ". . . or Sam."

Emily smiled, "thanks," and walked with him to where Sam was.


	10. Inside the lab

**Ok, I couldn't resist, I had to put that little fluffy moment. I really like this story, I hope this story gets better. Review please!!**

Emily, Sam, and Tucker got a couple of weapons. It was actually only the Fenton Earphones, since they were only fighting humans and needed to get in contact. Emily changed into her ghost form and fazed both teens out of the lab. It took a while, but they finally hit the lab where Danny was. It was almost five-o-clock and pretty soon, they would be sneaking in there.

"Remember guys, these guys will try to do anything to get you to listen to them or do what they say. They'll mostly do me, so you guys will probably be bates. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I don't see how they can do worse then they've already had done," warned Emi.

"But you never know Emily," told Sam.

"I know, but still, I'll be fine," smiled Emi as she changed into her human form and the kids climbed up the fence and dropped, "let's separate, we'll cover more ground."

"Ok," nodded Tucker as Emily jumped into the vents, opened them, went inside, and closed them.

Tucker snuck into a window, while Sam snuck into the front door, which was probably not the smartest idea. She ran into two guards.

"Hey boys," grinned Sam as she ran across the halls.

"Get her!" Shouted Worker #2.

Emily could hear the lights flash red and blue and the alarm going off. She figured that Sam or Tucker went the wrong direction. She hoped it wasn't Tucker, but decided to worry about that later. Emily bit her lip and kept crawling through the vents and then opened one of them that lead to the cell. It was a good thing she knew every direction of the vents. She jumped to the ground and saw Danny in his jail cell as she ran to him and they both hugged.

"I knew you would come," smiled Danny.

"Your friends are here," told Emily.

"Good," sighed Danny.

"Still, why didn't you tell me that Tucker was hot. He is funky," smiled Emily.

"Because no girl has ever fallen for him, until now," giggled Danny, "you're weird you know."

"I know," shrugged Emily as she heard a noise behind her and saw Worker #1 and #2.

"Busted Emily," smirked Worker #2, "and we found your friends."

Worker #1 threw Sam and Tucker onto the ground. Emily glared at them as Worker #2 grabbed her with her hands behind her back. Worker #1 opened Danny's jail cell and got him out with his hands behind his back. The two workers took Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Emily right by the Shock Room, which was a wall with cuffs for the wrists and ankles. Tucker and Sam's eyes widened, while Danny and Emily furrowed their eyes.

"I tried to warn you punk about your escapes, but looks like you'll be finding yourself another trip looks like," smirked Worker #2.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Shouted Emily.

"So we've noticed, that's why we're gonna join you with someone else in there, but since Danny's not your only friend, seems like we can only put two in there. Although, we can lessen it up by telling us which one of these you care about the most," smirked Worker #1 as the three stood there.

Emily knew these people way too much, she knew she had to make a move and choose which one she'd rather have join her. It was gonna be Danny, Tucker, or Sam. She loved Tucker, he was the only guy that she'd ever care about. She rather have herself hurt then him. She took a deep breath and gave her answer.

"Danny," whispered Emily.


	11. Inside the jail cell

**Ok, everyone calm down, nobody is going to die, this isn't a tragady jeeze. What happened was that the workers asked me which of the three I cared about the most and I chose Danny and you know what's gonna happen in the next one. So everyone calm down, nobody is going to die ok. Review please!!**

Worker #2 put Danny's arms behind his back and dragged him to the shock room.

"What are you doing?" Asked Emily in a confusing act.

"We asked which you cared the most, we didn't ask which one to set free little missy. You can be easily fooled huh?" Smirked Worker #1 as he took Emily inside the Shock Room and put the cuffs into both kids.

Tucker and Sam saw them both cuffed up as the lights went up and then electricity went through Danny and Emily's vains. They both clutched their teeth, feeling the pain flow through their vains and blood. Tucker had fear deep in his gut as he saw Danny and the girl of his dreams being tortured like that. He also wondered if Emily was lying or really meaning it when she said that Danny was the one she mostly cared about. After it was done, the kids were hurt, but kept glaring at the two workers. Worker #1 uncuffed them and took them to the cell room.

"And you two can join the others," smirked Worker #2 as he dragged Sam and Tucker to separate cells.

Sam was in Danny's cell while Tucker was in Emily's. She went on the bunk and sighed with a smile.

"I don't get it, after what you've gone through, you still are happy?" Confused Tucker.

"I know, can you believe it?" Smirked Danny.

"I'm happy cause I'm close to God and what I did back there took courage," told Emily.

"Yeah," sighed Tucker as he rubbed his neck, "listen, I know you probably don't feel the same way, no girl has, but I want you to know that . . . I really like you," told Tucker.

"I know, I do too," said Emily.

"No, I mean I really, really like you," explained Tucker.

"That's what I meant," said Emily as she rolled on her side and Tucker grew speechless, "I may've been hear for most of my life, but I ain't stupid and I hope you don't think I am."

Tucker wasn't sure what to say. Emily liked him too and she did lie to those workers back there. She was good. He climbed on her bunk as she smiled and sat up. Tucker scooted close to Emily. He put his arm around her waist and the other hand behind her neck, quickly bringing her body close to him and their lips together. Emily swung her arms around his neck making the kiss grow deeper and then seperated. Emily hugged Tucker tightly as Sam and Danny smiled and giggled a little.

"We have to find a way outa here," told Emily as the two seperated.

"I agree Em, but how are we gonna get out now?" Complained Sam.

"When there's a will, there's a way," smiled Emily, "this was a plan I've been thinking about and saved it for these type of moments."

"What is it?" Asked Danny.

"A song," grinned Emily, "_I will enter his gates with thanksgiving in my heart_

_I will enter his courts with praise_

_I will say this is the day that the Lord has made_

_I will rejoice for he has made me glad_ come on guys, sing. Trust me!"

"_He has made me glad_

_I will rejoice for he has made me glaaaaaaaaaaaaad_

_he had made me glad_

_he has made me glad_

_I will rejoice for he as made me glad_," sung everyone in the whole jail cell as Worker #3 barged through the door.

"Who started this!?" Shouted Worker #3.

"I did!" Shouted Emily.

Worker #3 opened the jail cell and was about to take Emily with her hands behind her back until she took his hand and slammed him to the ground, quickly grabbing his keys, and ran through the jail door. Tucker, Danny, and Sam's mouths dropped wide open.

"Man she's good," thought Tucker as he ran, following Emily.

Worker #3 got up, rubbing his head and then got his walkie talky.

"We got two that escapes," told Worker #3.

"We're doomed," said Sam.


	12. The escape

**I couldn't resist! I just had to put that song in there, was stuck in my head. So looks like I'm on the chase. Review please!!**

Emily ran across the room and grabbed two poles. Worker #2 came right at her and she glared right at him.

"You!" Shouted Worker #2 as Emily aimed and threw the pointed pole right at his leg and he fell, "AGH!!"

"What's the matter? Can't take a girl?" Glared Emily as she took her only pole and ran to the other room where you see a radio and heard some noises, "looks like I've got company, time to crank up some music," and she turned on the radio.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?  
_Emily saw a bunch of workers with ecto guns coming towards her. She lifted herself with the pole and kicked a few workers. She then hit some with her pole and even stabbed some with her pole. She knew she had to keep going if she was ever gonna be free from all this. Emily was the type of person who never gave up and she wasn't planning on to right now.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
_Emily couldn't use her powers, because she knew these workers would short circuit her powers or something. She knew these guys way too well. She then jumped with her pole up to the top bridge of the stairwell. She kept climbing up as the workers tried to find a way up there. Emily finally made it and ran across it to a door near by.

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

"Emily?" Called Tucker as he saw what seemed like millions of workers, "uh . . . hi guys."

The workers started going after him as he started running across the room and grabbed a pole that was found on the ground with blood on it. It was sharp and good use for a weapon. He didn't hesitate, he stood his ground and pointed that pole at the workers.

"I heard you're not supposed to play with weapons," grinned Worker #1.

"This isn't playing," glared Tucker as he used the pole to make himself jump onto a rope from the ceiling and climb on it.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

Tucker was pretty much stuck as Emily looked through the window and shouted, "JUMP!!"

Tucker swung on the rope and then jumped onto Emily. She got up and then smiled, looking deeply into his eyes.

"You ok?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Tucker as they both heard the door open and you see Worker #3.

"Busted!" Shouted Worker #3.

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_


	13. Emily's outburst

**Oh crud, this doesn't look good. Let's hope Tucker and I can get outa this. Review please!!**

Tucker and Emily found themselves by the Shock Room with their arms tied behind their backs. Emily kept her glare and showed she wasn't afraid of them like she always did. Worker #1, #2, and #3 looked at them with a smirk.

"Nice escape plan Emily, but then when does your plans ever not fail," said Worker #1.

"You guys are a bunch of jerks!" Shouted Emily.

"I know, now it's time for us to teach you not to ever do any escape attempts," glared Worker #3.

"I don't care what you do, I won't plead to your every whim," said Emily bravely.

"We'll keep that in mind, but it's time for a trip in the Shock Room," smirked Worker #2.

"Go ahead, put me and Danny in there. Like you hadn't done any worse then you've already done to us!" Shouted Emily.

"Ha, who said you two were gonna go there. Apparently, you are one heck of a lier of telling us that the one you care about the most was the Phantom boy. I think your type of boys would be more of somebody with glasses," smirked Worker #2 as he took Tucker.

"NO WAIT! What are you doing with him!?" Shocked Emily.

"Now that's the question I've been waiting for. He's going in the Shock Room little missy," said Worker #3.

"NO! YOU LET HIM GO YOU SICK ASS HOLES!!" Shouted Emily as she struggled to get free.

"Is that all you have? Looks like you're not as hard core as you seem to be," said Worker #1.

"GO TO HELL!!!" Screamed Emily as she saw Tucker being cuffed up.

Emily was filled with pain and anger. Her emotions were getting in control of her, which wasn't surprising since half of her family was part Italian. She couldn't look at Tucker as he was being shocked with bults of electricity running through his vains.

"So, how do you like it seeing your little boyfriend being shocked?" Smirked Worker #3.

Emily shut her eyes with tears squeezing through her eyes and then her eyes glowed fully yellow. She grunted her teeth and her hands started glowing green, burning Worker #1's hands. She looked back at the workers as they all aimed their guns at her. Before they could shoot, Emily shot green ecto blasts, knocking the guns out. She quickly changed into her ghost form and a blast of green waves bursted from her whole body and was knocking all the machines out and breaking every glass and every machine. Tucker felt his body coming back to normal as a blast of energy pushed him hard against the wall, away from the cuffs he was strapped in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Sam OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Sam were still in their jail cells, hoping that Tucker and Emily would be ok. They sighed and Sam looked back at her boyfriend.

"Danny, I'm so glad to see you," smiled Sam.

"Me too, it's good to see us together," said Danny as he hugged Sam close to him with her arms around his waist.

"Awww," said everyone as they all heard a noise of broken glass.

"What was that?" Asked the hulk ghost as the door bursted open including the cell doors.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Sam.

"I think that was Emi," answered Danny in a whisper.

Danny changed into his ghost form and fought the energy bursting from Emi. He saw her clutching her fists and her glowing yellow eyes. He fought the energy waves and then pounced right on her. Emi changed into her human form and laid their moaning. She turned, seeing Danny right in front of her and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," whispered Emily as Danny helped her up.


	14. Time to go back

**One of you said that my last chapter was cute. I wouldn't be sure if it was cute or not. Danny was only keeping me from going out of control, but that was it. Danny would be considered like a brother to me. Although, if you were talking about him and Sam's little get-together, then it was cute. I thought it was sweet, but Danny just knocking me off, I wouldn't consider it cute. Review please!!**

Tucker realized that it was over. His back was hurting a bit and saw alot of glass from what happened a few minutes ago. He heard someone crying and walked out of the Shock Room. He saw Danny who was with Sam talking about some lame stuff.

"Where's Emily?" Asked Tucker as they both gave glances and Danny pointed to the second room.

"You can see if she wants you in there if you want to," shrugged Danny with a nervous look.

Tucker walked to the other room as the crying grew louder and louder. He saw Emily who was sitting in the corner who was sniffing and then saw Tucker. Her eyes were red and she ran to Tucker and cried on his chest. He rubbed her back and removed her ponytail as her long hair covered her entire back and he clutched onto her hair.

"You ok?" Asked Tucker.

"I was scared, Tucker," said Emily, "I was scared!"

"It's ok Em, I'm alright," told Tucker as Emily looked up and he wiped up her tears and she smiled.

"I know," said Emily, "I really like you."

"Me too," smiled Tucker, "I really love you."

"Tucker, don't say that, I'm not ready for love yet. We just met a few days ago and we're not close to love yet," told Emily.

"Whatever you say Em, whatever you say," smiled Tucker as Emily clutched her arms around his waist.

Danny and Sam came and saw this. They smiled, holding hands as Emily looked back and returned it.

"You ok?" Asked Danny.

"I think I'll live," sighed Emily, "how bout we go back?"

"Sounds good to me," smiled Sam.

"Yeah," agreed Danny.

Danny carried Sam bridal style and flew out, while Emi did the same with Tucker and they also flew out. The two ghosts flew on their way to Amity Park.

"Emily, are you sure I'm not too heavy?" Asked Tucker.

"It's ok Tuck, you're not that heavy," said Emi, "besides, I've always wanted to know what it was like to carry a boy bridal style for once."

"You're weird, Emily," laughed Sam.

"Yeah, but she's my weirdo," smiled Tucker.

"Aw Tucker," smiled Emily.

"So, what are you planning to do when we get home?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know, maybe ghost fighting with you," shrugged Emi.

"Sweet," said Danny.

"We could be partners," thought Emi.

"That's an idea," agreed Sam.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having a partner to fight ghosts with me," said Danny.

"Then it's a deal," told Emi as they both made it to Amity Park.


	15. Epilogue: Glad to be home

**Here's the Epilogue. Yes guys, this story is finally over. I hope you liked this fan fiction, I might make a sequel to this depending on how many lovely reviewers I have. Review please!!**

The next day was a beautiful day. The sun was shining in the sky and Danny and his new partner Ecto Emi had caught several more ghosts then normally on a normal ghost hunt. They were on their double date at the park. Emily's hair was dark brown curly with the top covered with a black hat with a blue print reading "Geek boys are cute." She wore a pink shirt that was shown in front with a blue jean jacket over it, some blue jeans exposing her belly, and combat boots. She was sitting next to a tree with Tucker right by her with his arm over her shoulder. Danny and Sam were also by the same tree with Sam leaning on Danny's shoulder.

"What a beautiful day, don't ya think guys?" Smiled Emily.

"Yeah, I still can't believe my parents agreed to let you stay at their house," said Sam.

"What about your family?" Asked Danny.

"I think I already made one right here and I'd like to stay right here as long as I can," told Emily.

"Really?" Said Sam.

"Sure, besides, my dad wouldn't let me have a boyfriend till collage and I'd have to get rid of these clothes your parents just bought for me," shrugged Emily.

"I guess," smiled Sam.

"And I'd probably have to leave you guys. I don't like leaving home and I already feel at home here at Amity Park. I think I'm gonna stay here for a long time," smiled Emily.

"Well, a long time is a long ways away. We're still friends and we might as well live the life we're living now. I'd hate to give up my girl," said Tucker.

"And I'd hate to give up my boy," replied Emily.

"You're gonna love Amity Park. The schools here are great," smiled Danny.

"Yeah Mr. Astronaut," said Emily.

"Funny," glared Danny, "how bout you kiss Em before she makes another joke."

Tucker grabbed Emily and kissed her directly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him and they separated. Emily smiled like any girl would as Danny and Sam also started kissing directly on the lips.

"Man Tucker, you are one heck of a kisser," giggled Emily.

"So are you," grinned Tucker as they both kissed again.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Asked Sam.

"For a while I guess," shrugged Danny as they both laughed.


End file.
